


On Hand and Foot

by sailboatsupernova



Series: Service with a Smile [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cigarettes, Eager Submission, Innuendo, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Submission, Nudity, Pellaeon is happy to let him, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Self-Indulgent, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sexual Tension, Submission, Thrawn is very eager to please, Touching, bit of a wip, explanation is in the bottom note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a single question was asked between them. In the silence the alien seemed to come to his own conclusions of how this should continue; he smoothly dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving Pellaeon's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hand and Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the assumption that all high ranking Imperial officers enjoy having pretty men waiting on them hand and foot. Because money and power are great, but what's the point if you're not putting it to good use? 
> 
> The "role reversal" is meant to be taken very literally, meaning that in this Pellaeon is an Admiral and Thrawn is a Captain. I find that, for me, power play is a much more interesting topic when there is at least a hint of truth to it.

By the time Pellaeon stepped off of the turbolift and started making his way to his hotel suite he was ready to be done with the day. All he had been doing since waking up was rushing between meetings and arguing with his fellow officers over frivolous things like tax rates and population quotas. The day had in no way been productive; Pellaeon was just glad that today had been the final day for the conference. All he wanted to do was get back to his room and and get a drink or sleep, or hell, both-- hopefully forgetting about this awful day in the process. He already had his key card out and ready by the time he reached the door to his room; he slid the card through the slot and couldn't help but sigh in relief when the door slid open silently. 

He stepped inside and found that the room was already comfortably warm; he didn't remember setting the temperature before he left but he was too tired to question it. He shook his head at himself and stepped over towards the coat rack, fingers deftly unfastening his uniform jacket. His fingers had just finished undoing the fastenings when he felt hands on his shoulders.

Pellaeon couldn't help but jump at the sudden grip, heart rate spiking and his body tensing for a fight-- but the hands merely curled around his jacket, and Pellaeon forced himself to relax with a sigh. The hands pulled the white jacket from Pellaeon's shoulders and Pellaeon shifted his arms so the other being could pull the jacket off of his arms.

Hands slipping out from the sleeves, Pellaeon turned around to face the other. He was relieved that the hands belonged to someone he recognized and he watched the man as he hung up his jacket up on the coat rack. Glowing eyes met his as Thrawn turned back around. "Good evening, sir," he said with a polite nod. "I am sorry if I startled you, it wasn't my intentions to do so, I can assure you."

Pellaeon nodded back. "Evening." He doubted that it was the man's intentions to startle him, and even if it was, it was Pellaeon's fault that he had forgotten about the invited guest from one of the day's earlier meetings. "You're apology is accepted, but unwarranted. Evidently the stress of the day has caused me a lapse in memory." 

Thrawn smiled wanly. "Understandable, though I believe that I will make it a habit to approach from the front for now on."

Pellaeon couldn't help his sardonic smile. "I should think that would be a wise decision." He turned and started his way deeper into the suite. "So, was it you who changed the room's temperature while I was out?"

"Yes sir, it was. I hope I did not offend you with my presumption, sir." 

The man's preemptive measure to make the room more comfortable was most certainly not offensive to Pellaeon; he had a feeling that Thrawn knew that too. It wouldn't hurt to play along, to go ahead and start their game. He coolly studied the other before turning away. "I suppose I could let it slide this once." Without looking back he started towards the the living area of the suite, knowing that Thrawn was close behind him, following him, watching him with those glowing eyes. He could almost feel the presence of the alien, the energy of him. 

As soon as Pellaeon laid his eyes on the lavish couch that stretched out before one of the large windows he could feel the soreness in his joints and muscles compound tenfold. He made his way directly towards the soft cushions of the sofa, already craving the softness that he knew the sofa could provide. After decades in the Navy he had grown used to uncomfortable furniture, and while being an Admiral allowed for certain comforts, luxurious sofas that stretched the length of a large speeder were not something that even someone of his own rank could afford to own on a Star Destroyer. 

A moan escaped his throat as he sat down on the couch, eyes fluttering closed as he stretched out his body and sunk into the cushions. He heard a soft noise and opened his eyes just enough to see the other man watching him from across the room. Thrawn smiled faintly at him. "Sir," he began and Pellaeon found that he enjoyed the smooth tones of the alien's voice as they wrapped around that single syllable. "Would you prefer some light?"

Pellaeon studied the other man. The glow of the city below coming in through the window behind him was enough illumination for the human to see well enough. The room was awash in a dull, almost blue-ish light, allowing Pellaeon to see the furniture, doorways, and the other man in the room fairly clearly. The figure Thrawn cut in the dim lighting was the most important thing, Pellaeon thought. In the faint glow, Thrawn looked almost ethereal. Blue skin seemed almost silver in tint and his eyes did not seem to just glow, but glittered. The unnatural light of the room's bulbs simply wouldn't compare.

"Leave them off." Pellaeon stretched his arms out across the back of the couch. Thrawn nodded and slipped away from the wall and began walking towards Pellaeon. 

He moved with a particular grace that seemed to demand that Pellaeon's eyes follow his form as he walked. The power in those shoulders and arms, the smooth sway of his hips. Even his steps, a subtle heel-toe motion that had the sole of his boots clacking softly against the hard floor, drew his attention. His military stop and loose parade rest in front of him was mere icing on the cake. Pellaeon could appreciate someone who took care in their appearance, not just how they looked but how they moved. How they were perceived. And right now Thrawn was allowing himself to be perceived as the perfect subordinate. That in of itself was certainly something that Pellaeon could appreciate.

Pellaeon glanced up from where he studied Thrawn and found the alien's eyes were also moving up to meet his. The implications were clear, and Pellaeon found that he didn't mind being so openly admired-- and admiring was exactly what the other had been doing if his lidded gaze was anything to go by. Pellaeon stared into those red eyes, studying them, attempting to divulge what the other man was thinking as Thrawn stared back. Curiosity curled in Pellaeon's stomach; something that could be easily ignored and Pellaeon was unsure if he dared to indulge it. There were so many questions that Pellaeon could ask, and knowing that the chances of any of them being answered tonight was slim enough to irk him a bit. 

In the end Pellaeon went with his safest bet; he clamped down on his budding curiosity, snuffing it out like one would the weak flame of a match. 

Not a single question was asked between them. In the silence the alien seemed to come to his own conclusions of how this should continue; he smoothly dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving Pellaeon's. It was hard to keep a reaction from his face; years of military service couldn't keep Pellaeon from displaying an interest at Thrawn's new position. Thrawn continued to appear unperturbed and kept his eyes locked with Pellaeon's as one of his hands came up to rest just behind Pellaeon's knee. It was then that the finally alien look down, and Pellaeon followed his gaze as Thrawn grabbed the heel of Pellaeon's boot and lifted his foot into his lap. A tug and a gentle pull later and Thrawn was slipping the boot off of Pellaeon's foot. Pellaeon wet his lips at the sight, focusing on Thrawn's every move as he carefully set the boot down beside himself and repeated the same actions with Pellaeon's other foot. 

Thrawn then picked up both boots and set them aside, far enough away so they wouldn't get bumped by a stray foot. Pellaeon found himself liking where this night was going more and more as time went on. His mind was wandering towards places it shouldn't have been yet, and Thrawn's warm glance up at him hardly did anything to derail these pleasant thoughts. "I could shine them for you as well, if you would like." 

A shiver darted up Pellaeon's spine at the suggestion. "Later, perhaps." 

Thrawn gave him a single, appreciative nod in response, as if it was an honor to accept doing such a menial task for a higher ranked officer. Pellaeon found that he quite liked that thought, that the other would consider this a privilege. The thought tried to play itself out in his mind but he found himself distracted once again as Thrawn shifted on his knees to face him and he delicately placed a hand on each of Pellaeon's knees. A gentle nudge was all the prompting Pellaeon needed to spread his legs enough for Thrawn to crawl between them. Pellaeon was sure he stopped breathing for a second when blue hands moved to rest on his thighs. A soft moan slipped out of Pellaeon's lips as he watched Thrawn's hands slowly sliding up Pellaeon's thighs, making their way towards the juncture of his legs. His hips gave a short twitch upwards as Thrawn's hands neared exactly where he wanted them--

Thrawn's hands froze just before reaching the crease of his pants where thigh met waist. Pellaeon grit his teeth and forced his hips to stay still, fighting against the desire to thrust upwards again, to silently beg for the man to not stop. He had his dignity after all. He forced himself to watch as passively as he couldas one of Thrawn's hand slide off to the side of his thigh, long fingers slipping into his pocket and pulling out a thin silver case.

Pellaeon exhaled slowly and glanced up to see Thrawn meeting his gaze, a hint of a smirk pulling at his blue lips. He lifted the case up and towards Pellaeon, a single eyebrow arching in a question. Pellaeon considered the case, as well as the cool calculated tease of the man before him and nodded. Thrawn smiled in return and stood up straight as he popped open the case. Slim blue fingers pulled out a long, thin cigarette in one hand and Thrawn carefully snapped the case closed with his other. Pellaeon parted his lips just enough to allow Thrawn to slip the filtered end of the cylinder between his lips. A second later a lighter was being flicked open and the small flame held to the end of the cigarette.

He didn't even have to tilt his head-- Thrawn held the flame perfectly still with steady fingers, close enough to light but far enough away to keep from burning too much of the white stick. Pellaeon hummed in appreciation as the end lit and he inhaled as Thrawn snapped the lighter shut. His eyes blinked slowly as he held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds, enjoying the flavor and the familiar rush of nicotine, before slowly exhaling pale smoke out of his nostrils. Thrawn watched him for a moment before he repocketted his lighter and turned away. The movement caught Pellaeon's attention, and he watched the other as he started walking away from the couch. He turned his head and watched as Thrawn walked up to a small table beside the couch and carefully set down Pellaeon's cigarette case on top of the table's surface. Next he was picking the table up and moving it closer-- and the low light certainly didn't make Pellaeon incapable of seeing the muscles in Thrawn's arms flexing underneath the fine cut of his uniform-- and carefully set it down next to Pellaeon's foot.

Glancing down to see what this was about he noticed a dull glint and saw the circular shape of a silver ashtray. Foreword thinking, if not a show of excess energy.

He supposed that was half the point of this though; the calculated tease, the show of strength that was at Pellaeon's beck and call, the examples of him already anticipating Pellaeon's needs and satisfying them before he needed to ask.

There was little point in submitting to someone if you were merely going to half-ass it. 

Thrawn began to move again and Pellaeon let his eyes follow him until he stepped beyond his line of sight. Pellaeon didn't bother trying to turn his head to continue watching the other, instead choosing to listen. 

It wasn't hard to guess what the other was up to, with the tinkling of moving glasses and the sloshing of liquid filling the air. Pellaeon sighed at the thought of finally getting something to drink, something alcoholic if the other man planned on continuing to meet Pellaeon's new-found high opinions of him. Pellaeon came back to that though, on how his "high opinions" of Thrawn were based only on his ability to anticipate and serve. Not bad traits to have while still working your way up through the ranks, but it was impossible to serve in the Empire and not have heard about Thrawn and the rumors that swirled around him. About how the man was supposedly a genius, to the point to were even his own direct superiors couldn't keep up with his leaps of logic. How he had hit the proverbial glass ceiling at the rank of Captain for reasons that no human in the Empire tended to look askance at. Even Pellaeon had to admit that it was sad notion, to let such a mind-- if the rumors were true-- go to waste as a captain. 

He wondered how all of that impacted Thrawn in this. How did someone who faced such hardships in their career willingly go behind closed doors with a higher ranking officer with the desire to serve them? He wondered if Thrawn would find the reason for his high opinions insulting. He wondered if the alien would find his reasoning appealing. 

Footsteps approaching pulled Pellaeon out of his musings and he glanced up to see Thrawn come to a halt next to his knee, one hand behind his back and the other holding a shot glass filled with some sort of liquid. With a nod the man held out his hand, offering Pellaeon the glass.

Reaching up with one hand Pellaeon plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a lungful of smoke up towards the ceiling and he took the glass from Thrawn with his other hand. The liquid in the glass was a dark brown and smelled like spices that reminded him of home. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip, sighing appreciatively through his nose at the burn. It was definitely a Corellian blend. Chances of it being a lucky guess were slim and Pellaeon couldn't help but think of the alien in a high light. Either the man was better at deduction that he let on, or he had taken the time to at least look Pellaeon up. Absently flicking ash off his cigarette and into the ashtray-- too much ash, he would have to be careful not to get so distracted-- he looked up at Thrawn who had moved back into a parade rest before him. He really was beginning to enjoy this; he almost worried he was liking such control too much. "Acceptable," Pellaeon said to him before downing the rest of the drink and replacing the cigarette back between his lips.

Thrawn gave Pellaeon a small bow. "Thank you, sir. Would you care for another glass?"

"Not right now." Pellaeon held the glass out towards Thrawn, who took it and set it on the same table he had moved earlier. "Though I certainly wouldn't mind some company." 

Red eyes caught his as Thrawn glanced up at him, a pleased smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he stepped towards the couch, moving carefully as he set one knee on the couch just outside of one of Pellaeon's legs and he placed the other in the space between Pellaeon's thighs. Thrawn's hands splayed over Pellaeon's chest and Thrawn's forehead came to rest against the crook of Pellaeon's neck, nose brushing against warm skin. Thrawn was warmer than any human Pellaeon had ever touched and he found that the warmth of his hand seeping through his thin undershirt was quite pleasant. 

Not half as pleasant as Thrawn's leg that came up to slot itself between Pellaeon's legs, probably making their half-spooning position more comfortable for the other man. 

Pellaeon made a pleased noise at this arrangement, especially when Thrawn's mouth began working it's way down Pellaeon neck to suck vigorously at the areas of skin that would be hidden by his uniform. He hummed his encouragement, tilting his head back slightly to invite more of the pleasurable administrations. 

It was then he noticed that the end of his cigarette had gathered quite a bit of ash. So as to not have Thrawn get covered in the stuff when it inevitably fell on him he decided he might as well risk jostling Thrawn so he could  flick it into the ashtray. 

Pellaeon's hand had barely lifted off of the couch before Thrawn was moving, beating Pellaeon's own hand up to his mouth to carefully grasp the end of the cigarette, fingers brushing against his skin as he gently pulled it from Pellaeon's lips. Pellaeon arched an eyebrow in a silent question as Thrawn arched over him with the grace of a feline and carefully tapped the ash off of the glowing tip of the cigarette into the ashtray. "You work hard in your career, sir," he said as he returned to his place at Pellaeon's side. "You deserve to not have to do so in your leisure." Pellaeon hummed in understanding and parted his lips as Thrawn replaced the cylinder. He didn't fight the trill of pleasure that ran down his spine at the subservience of it. It was a delicious feeling, one that went directly to his cock which was not helped by the lips that had started gently sucking on the patch of Pellaeon's skin that was just below the point of his jaw. 

Pellaeon wished they could have stretched this out; he was truly beginning to enjoy the game of it, stepping into a role he was perfectly fine in fulfilling. 

He was nearing the end of his tolerance for this little back-and-forth. They only had the night and Pellaeon have no interest in wasting it. 

"Put this out for me." 

The words were barely out of his mouth before Thrawn was pulling away from his neck and once again plucking the cigarette from Pellaeon's lips. He repeated his earlier motion of leaning across Pellaeon to get to the ashtray, this time carefully snubbing what was left of it out against the bottom of the tray. Thrawn was gentle about it, making sure he didn't destroy the last third of the cigarette that was left as he put it out. Pellaeon appreciated the thought. Next time-- if there was one-- Pellaeon would let the man tap the ash off of his cigarettes more than once. He owed Thrawn that much, since he too seemed to enjoy the subservience implied in the action. Pellaeon would have been lying if he said that he didn't enjoy himself. 

When Thrawn moved back to take his original place Pellaeon let his arm slip from the back of the couch to around Thrawn's shoulders. He pulled Thrawn up against his side and slid their lips together. The kiss grew in passion quickly as Thrawn allowed his mouth to be taken as Pellaeon slipped his tongue in between his lips. The alien moaned and his hands found Pellaeon's shoulders as their tongues brushed. Pellaeon pulled back to catch his breath and Thrawn immediately ducked his head to press his lips to the other man's neck again. Pellaeon hummed as a warm mouth sucked and nipped along his flesh; he could feel Thrawn panting against his skin and he finally decided to take pity on the other when he felt the soft thrust of hips against his thigh. 

Pellaeon felt of Thrawn's uniform material beneath his fingers, giving the gray jacket a gentle tug. "This cannot be comfortable," he mumbled against the top of the other man's head.

Thrawn pulled back just enough to be able to look up at Pellaeon, their eyes meeting. "Sir, are you implying something?" 

"Perhaps," he started, holding Thrawn's gaze. "Though I can't decide if I would prefer you satisfying my every whim while you are still in your uniform or nude." 

With a hum Thrawn tapped his fingers against Pellaeon's chest, tilting his head as if considering something. Pellaeon couldn't be bothered to hide his smirk as Thrawn looked back towards him, red eyes filled with proposition. "I certainly do not see why you cannot see the result of the second option before making your choice, sir." 

"What an excellent idea." Pellaeon lifted his arm from where it was draped over Thrawn's shoulders, returning it to it's previous position on the back of the couch. "Strip." 

As if it was the one command he had been waiting for Thrawn wasted no time in standing up and when Pellaeon spread his legs to give Thrawn enough room to stand between them he obeyed the silent prompt perfectly. Just as he had with everything else, Thrawn wasted no time in following Pellaeon's orders and he had his uniform jacket unfastened and folded on the couch in a matter of seconds. Pellaeon watched as more and more firm, blue flesh was exposed; Thrawn's undershirt, boots, and pants soon joined his jacket. Pellaeon was pleased to see that Thrawn had made one unprompted decision tonight: that he wore nothing underneath his pants. He wasn't expecting the sudden exposure but Pellaeon certainly didn't shy away from taking advantage of it, taking in the unclothed figure before him with a rising desire. 

Thrawn was gorgeous. Why there weren't rumors regarding that about the alien-- especially when considering what he evidently did in his free time with high ranking Imperial officers-- was shocking. Pellaeon took his time soaking in the sight before him, attempting to commit as much of the muscular and fit form before him as possible to memory before issuing his next order. 

"Turn." 

Thrawn did as commanded, and Pellaeon couldn't help but hum in a very gratified way as his eyes roamed over the alien's backside. His cock gave a demanding twitch at the sight of such a firm ass and Pellaeon had to dig his palm into his crotch to try to get it to go down a little. After a few more moments to make sure the other had had his fill Thrawn turned back around until he was facing Pellaeon again. 

"You know, I think I might want that shoe shine now," Pellaeon said with a smirk, letting his eyes continue to rake over Thrawn's form before settling on his face. 

With a faint smile that seemed to imply some very tempting things, Thrawn once again slid to his knees with the grace of someone who was familiar with the position. And stars above, if Pellaeon had thought that Thrawn looked good down there while fully clothed he looked absolutely ravishing while bare. Pellaeon watched as Thrawn grabbed one of his boots and set it in front of himself, a hint of confusion mixing with his blooming arousal. "Don't you need some sort of equipment for this?" 

Thrawn looked back up at Pellaeon with burning eyes and a smile that was filled with dark promises before arching downwards and letting his mouth come into contact with the toe of Pellaeon's boot. 

Pellaeon's eyes widened at the shameful display before him, and he spread his legs a bit to give his growing erection some room. 

Oh yes, he was really beginning to enjoy where this night was heading. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever just... not really known how to end a story so you just sort of let it finish itself up and it kind of goes in a direction you may not have originally intended it to go in? Ah well, whatever. Not gonna lie, this thing was a monster to write. Made me seriously consider getting a beta for it. 
> 
> A lot of context was left out of this, partially because I wanted parts of it to be left up to interpretation. The other part is that it's a series and it should explain itself a little more as it goes on. 
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: I will admit this is not a finished product. I will admit I feel _super bad_ about that. I got about half way done with round one of editing, went to bed, and by the time I came back I lost all confidence in myself. When I came back to it (aka today) I realized that I would need to do an extensive edit-- however the problem with that is that by the time I got done with editing, the fic would be so butchered I'd have to basically rewrite the whole thing. I don't want to do that, I refuse to lose the progress that I have made. I also realized that I in no way do this for profit and if I wanted to post something that may not be awesome then I certainly could (I mean I got shitty 2013 fic still on here). I know there are bits that may not make sense, I know there are bits that may be bad/wrong. I'm greatly sorry about this; I am just so fed up with it, I just want it to go out into the internet void and walk on it's own two feet for a bit. 
> 
> I think I am just at a point where it would be hard for me to improve by myself so, for this, I wouldn't necessarily mind a beta reader. If you have no interest in that then don't even worry about it, I'm just putting the offer out there. If you're interested you can leave a comment about it or (preferably) inbox/message me at my [tumblr](http://sailboatsupernova.tumblr.com/). Heck it doesn't even have to be that complex; if ya got an opinion just throw it in the comments. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it and the concept (because expressing that was my main goal in this) despite it's flaws, and I hope you have an idea or option you'd be willing to share!


End file.
